


A Sorta Kinda Love Letter

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Doctor wants to confess his feelings to Rose Tyler in a love letter, but he’s struggling to write it all out.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	A Sorta Kinda Love Letter

The Doctor was sad and confused. He was sad because he wanted to write a love letter to Rose. He was confused because he didn't know how to write one.

He was in his very messy room that was filled with strange and exotic objects from millions of different planets. The furniture in his room was a bed, which he rarely used, and the desk he was sitting at, toppled with stacks of papers. He cleared a space and got out a blank piece of paper and a pencil. He sighed and began to write.

 _Dear Rose,_ He wrote. _I really love you._

"No, that's not it." He said as he crumpled up the paper.

_Dear Rose, I want you to know that I really love you. A lot._

"No!" He crumpled up the paper and tossed across the room. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Why can't I just write a bloody-"

"Doctor?"

He looked up and saw Rose standing at his door. "Yes, Rose, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay. I just heard you shouting and..." She bit her lip. "If I'm interupting something I'll just-"

"No, no. I'm just trying to write something. A letter, actually."

Rose smiled. "Oh, who to?"

"She's someone you're very close to." The Doctor smiled back.

Rose scrunched up her nose. "It's not my mum, is it?"

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, no. Someone else. It's a secret."

"Okay then," Rose yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"'Night."

"See you tomorrow." She closed his door and he put hs head in his hands.

Then he got an idea.

* * *

_Rose!_

Rose awoke from her deep slumber with a squeak. She looked at her door and saw the Doctor standing there, with a piece of folded paper in his hand. He walked towards her and handed it to her. "Here."

She turned on the lamp and patted the space beside her, impying for him to sit. He sat beside her and she started to read.

_My Beloved Rose,_

_I love you so much! Just writing that small phrase puts such a smile on my face... no, you put a smile on my face. I love you because of your sweetness, your kindness, your tenderness and, of course, most of all, your thoughtfulness. I love you because are you are my dear friend and loving companion. You smile at my silly jokes and enjoy my youthful spirit._

_I love you because I have a longing to be close to you and you long to be close to me. I love snuggling with you in front of a fire and cuddling with you as we look at the stars. I love to be near you. I love holding your hand wherever we go. I love you because in moments of friction between us, you hear me out. Even when you don't always agree with me, you listen with a longing to understand me._

_I love you because you appreciate me. You enjoy my attentiveness and appreciate my efforts to romance you. You appreciate my generosity to yourself and my generosity toward others._

_I love you, my pink and yellow Rose._

_The Doctor_

With each word she read, her smile grew bigger and bigger and tears started brimming in her eyes. When she finished reading, he looked at him, but differently than before. Now she looked at him with so much love.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back quicly and they went on like this for what felt like hours. When they finally pulled away, she looed at him deep in his eyes.

"I love you, too."


End file.
